Sugar
Sugar is a character on Chain of Hearts, belonging to Cyberweasel89. She is the partner-in-crime (so to speak) to the armored holyman, Preacher. Appearance Personality Much like her namesake, Sugar is known for being sweet and kind. Though she is not gentle in most regards, she takes a bit of care when dealing with new situations. But when vindicated, she is not above rushing into danger to fight. She seems delicate, but she can be quite feisty. History Much of Sugar's history has yet to be revealed. It is, however, planned. Weapons Sugar is able to summon a bow of golden light to her hands, along with accompanying golden arrows. Sugar calls the bow "Strings of Twilight", saying that the name just came to her and feels right. She can summon arrows at will, but not freely. Each arrow summoned uses up her magic reserves. Abilities Aside from her bow, Sugar can float and hover freely. Though she cannot fly, she can float above the ground several feet, and vary her altitude. Though seemingly useless, floating allows Sugar to move sideways and backwards without needing to slow down or turn around; hover over water; move with stability, allowing her to read something or fiddle with somethingin her hands undisturbed by the jarring motions of running; and allows her to perform various actions such as knocking and shooting an arrow while moving. In addition, Sugar knows a few spells, but not to the level that Preacher does. The few she knows are Drain, Osmose, and MP Gift, among a few others. Fighting Style Most of Sugar's fighting style involves simply shooting arrows at enemies. Her arrows of golden light can pierce steel easily, and she can summon as many as her magic reserves allow. Attacks So far, Sugar has no named attacks. There are a few planned, though. Weaknesses Relationships So far, Sugar has not had much contact with others besides Preacher. She tends to be a bit shy around new people, unless something breaks the ice, in which case she can be a bit pushy. Preacher Sugar refers to Preacher as "big brother" near-constantly, indicating she views him as an older brother-like figure. She is willing to follow him anywhere, but their feelings toward one another are of mutual respect and a nakama-like family bond. They do not love each other beyond a sibling relationship. Quotes Trivia * Sugar was originally used in Kingdom Hearts RP on other websites, and thus she was one of Cyberweasel89's first Chain of Hearts characters. Originally Preacher was used alone, but Sugar was born after finding a good picture that sparked the idea. Ever since, Sugar has been a constant sidekick to Preacher, having appeared with him ever since, aside from plotlines that temporarily separated them. In fact, Cyberweasel89 admits that using Preacher alone is weird for him, as he has been with Sugar for so long. * Sugar smells like sugar cookies. * Sugar's favorite food is strawberry shortcake. * Sugar's favorite season is autumn due to the golden twilit colors. * The colors that represent Sugar are white and gold. * The animal that Sugar most resembles is a lamb. * Sugar's summoned bow and arrows of light are similar to the Quincy of the anime "Bleach". But the creation of Sugar pre-dates Cyberweasel89's discovery of Bleach. * Sugar was younger in her first few appearances. She was also a lot more subdued than she is now. * Sugar's habit of addressing Preacher as "big brother" was originally devised to make it clear to other RPers that the two had no romantic intentions with each other. The term of endearment remains as part of Sugar's character. Related Articles * Preacher * Preacher's Religion * Jack Daniel Stone External Links * Angel - Wikipedia article on angels. Category:Cyberweasel89 Category:Chain of Hearts Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Unknown Race Category:Teenagers Category:Archers Category:Port Royal